


The Words We Never Spoke Are The Words We Die By Today

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after an argument, Pete and Kat only have minutes to live, can they say their sorry? Or will their words die with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words We Never Spoke Are The Words We Die By Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a small warning. There might be a point at which you'll want to close off this story and email me a flame before you finish. Please. Please finish. That's all I have to say.

_“Why don’t you just fuck off already!?” Kat screamed at Pete, whose face was only a few inches from hers. They had been fighting pretty heavy for the past hour and she was fed up with it. “No one fucking cares what you have to say, so just get the fuck out of my home!”_

_“Just keep your fucking ass in Chicago, no one wants you tagging along to LA anyway!” Pete spat out as he glared down at Kat, who kept her glare up at him strong. “Why do you even tag anywhere with us? You’re not fucking wanted here.”_

_Kat shook with her anger as she reached up and slapped Pete across the face, drawing gasps from those around them. She glared up at him with tear-filled eyes before she turned on her heels and stormed from the house._

Now as she looked around herself at the people, she wished it hadn’t come to this. She wished that she had stayed in Chicago, maybe it had been a sign. She wiped her own misty eyes and looked at Patrick, who was crying into his phone, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke to his mom. She saw Andy on his phone and Joe on his, but Pete had already made his calls and was now staring straight up as tears rolled down his cheeks.

She wiped her own eyes as she gave a shaky sigh. The plane was crashing, and there was very little hope they would make it to an airport. They had maybe a half hour left until the plane would crash down from the faulty fuel line that was making them lose fuel at too fast a rate to make it safely anywhere. No one was screaming because in all honesty, it wouldn’t do any good, but no one could stop the tears that flowed from their eyes.

She looked over at Pete and bit her lip tightly, trying to find her voice as a thick line of tears welled up behind her eyes. “Pete...” When he didn’t look at her, she whimpered softly. “Pete?”

Pete turned his eyes to her, wondering what she could have to say to him. He couldn’t get the incident from yesterday from his mind and he wondered how then and now were affecting her. “Yes Kat?”

She undid her seat belt and got up, moving to the seat that was next to his, not bothering to do the seat belt; it couldn’t save her now. “Pete, I need to talk to you,” she said softly, barely able to hear her own voice. “I not only want to apologize for yesterday, but I need to apologize to you.” She swallowed hard and looked up to his face to see him staring intently at her. “Pete, I can’t die on such a horrible note with you.”

“I’m sorry too Kat, for everything I said,” he replied, running his fingers through his hair before he wiped away the tears from his eyes. “I was upset, I shouldn’t have screamed those things at you.”

Kat sobbed softly and put her head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “God dammit Pete, I wish that stupid fight never happened.” She cried softly into his shoulder as he cried into hers, both clinging to each other. She stayed there in his arms, wishing they had missed this flight, wishing the fight had never happened, wishing they were safe in Chicago, hanging around somewhere.

Pete held his friend close, hating himself for how he had treated her the previous day at the get together with their friends and families. It should never have happened, and now they were going to die. They would die on a plane instead of at home, old after a long life.

Kat sniffled and swallowed hard before she uttered the words she had held back for what seemed like an eternity now with their life ending not too long from now. “I love you Pete...”

Pete pulled back a bit and looked down at her, his eyes confused and questioning. “Wh-What?”

“I love you... And I’m not just saying it for the moment, I’ve loved you, for a while now.”

Pete frowned, suddenly feeling even more like an asshole for what he had said to her. He kept one arm around her and brought his other hand up, brushing his fingers through her hair. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Look how much we’ve fought before Pete, and we never really acted all that close,” she said as she looked down. “Could you really blame me for not thinking you would give me the time of day?”

Pete gave a bitter laugh as he rested his forehead against hers. He could tell from the sudden drop that they didn’t have much time left to live and it broke his heart because he wished he could have known this sooner; the feelings weren’t one-sided. He sighed and looked up into her eyes as she looked into his. “I love you too Kat,” he said before he brought his hand up, cupping her cheek. “I just wish we could have known this sooner...”

Kat nodded slightly before she closed the distance between their mouths, capturing his lips with her own in a soft kiss that ended when everything went black.

\- - - - -

Kat shot up in bed, tears running down her face as she panted softly. She covered her mouth as a soft sob escaped her lips. She whimpered as a pair of strong arms wrapped securely around her, pulling her into the chest of her boyfriend, who looked at her with concern as he rubbed her back softly.

“Kat baby, why are you crying?” He whispered softly against her head, rocking her slightly as she sobbed into his chest, trembling in his arms. Pete frowned as he softly brushed his hand down the back of her long, brown, almost black hair. “Baby, did you have a bad dream?” When Kat nodded, Pete frowned deeper and rubbed his girlfriend’s back, trying to calm her down so he could try to find out what she had dreamt, curious to know what had upset her so bad.”

Kat clung to Pete as he rubbed her back. She had been terribly shaken by that dream, wondering what the Hell had brought it on since her and Pete were quite the happy couple. As her tears finally slowed down, she lifted her head and looked into the worried eyes of her boyfriend, who was very much alive and not on any planes with her. She leaned up, kissing him deeply, clinging to him once more.

Pete slowly returned the kiss, closing his eyes as the kiss lingered. When she finally broke away from him, he opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes showing his confusion. “Baby, not that I mind, but can you please enlighten me?”

Kat shook her head, not yet ready to relive the nightmare that rattled her so terribly. “I’m sorry, I can’t... Just...” She put her head to his chest. “I love you so much Pete. Just know that, okay?”

“Okay baby girl,” he said as he kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.. Think you can go back to sleep, or do you want to just lay here for a little until you can? Either way, I’m here with you.”

Kat smiled up at Pete and answered his question by laying down on the bed and pulling her down with him, kissing him softly when he turned onto his side and pulled her close. She put her head to his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, a reminder that they were both alive and everything was fine.


End file.
